Angry Birds: Resistance
by UND3RB0UND
Summary: 1948. The World is split in half between two dictatorships. One of which is ruled under the tyrannical rule of King Leonard the 2nd. Red, his friends, and his ex-friends all live under his oppressive rule. Red tries to resist against him, but with everybody complicit in the King's rule, is it worth the blood? Set in the Total War universe of stories and contains pairings
1. Introduction

Author's Note

You might wonder why this isn't a Crossover story with PvZ, and also why this story seems so dark. Well, first people don't really read crossovers as there displayed differently than normal stories, and second is that besides the setting, this is completely separate from Total War (My PvZ Story). It only focuses on the Birds and Pigs and doesn't delve into the conflict in the UPR. To answer the second point that you didn't ask, the stories dark because I don't really feel like that's delved into that much on other people's fics, which isn't a bad thing. Not everything needs to be super edgy to be good, but I feel like since this is set in the same world as PvZ: Total War it would be weird for it to super bright and PG. It just wouldn't really fit with the tone I'm going for. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter and if you really like it, please leave follow or review. Criticism is also welcomed. I'm always trying to become a better writer.

It was raining. That's weird, it never rained around these islands, Red thought to himself as he walked. The clouds were so dark it could've been night, but with all the ash from the nukes reaching the sky, when did it not look night. Red was tired, he had just finished getting his rations from the breadline and was eager to get back to his small hut. But first, he would have to meet up with Chuck for money. They were still friends, right? No. Chuck was a loyal soldier of the Reich, Red wasn't. There's no way they would be friends after Chuck took the personal oath to King Leonard. That didn't mean they couldn't talk though. Chuck still liked Red and admired his resistance, but he wanted to go with the easy choice and buddy up with the Pigs. And he did owe money to Red for him saving his sister from the guards in Smolensk, now Leoinsk. Red was depressed. He missed the old days messing around with friends. He missed the days when the pigs stealing their Eggs was the biggest problem. Now there's these Fascist Pigs and the war in Russia.

His mind snapped out of it. There was no need to dwell over such pointless feelings when he would just bottle them up anyway.

Soon he found himself standing in front of Chuck's tiny apartment. Before he could even knock the door swung open right into Red's face.

"Reichsmarshall Foreman! ManamIgladtoseyouhowsitgoing?whatsgo-"

"Oh, it's you Red".

Recuperating from the blow, Red glared awkwardly at him.

"You realllllly freaked me out, Red! I thought it was one of the Pigs coming for a visit! Please come in!" Chuck hurridly shoved Red inside and slammed the door.

Red drew a deep breath and felt the mark on his face gently. It was bleeding. He felt to urge to kill his "friend" right there, but he knew not to act on his wishes.

"Ooooooohh that looks bad Red, do you want me to trea-"

"It's fine Chuck, I just need some money" Red muttered, wiping the blood away.

"Oh, Red. Are you sur-"

"YES! Chuck, I'm fine. I came over for some money, not for a doctor's checkup" Red yelled.

Chuck flinched a little.

"Did you fly all the way from Bird island just to ask me for money?" Chuck asked.

"Does that matter? You said you'd do anything to repay me after I saved Silver, remember?"

"Huh, fine. I just maybe we would hang out a little bit before curfew but if you only want money, then I guess I can lend some" Chuck replied quietly.

Red, while having a sort of hatred for Chuck, still liked him as a friend. Maybe he could spare some time to catch up with his old friend.

"I'm not trying to be an ass but you know I need this Chuck, maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" Red asked.

"No, it's fine" Chuck insisted.

Soon Red was walking the streets again with 200$ of hard cash in his shirt pocket. Cool, now he had to get home. Chuck had made a point with him traveling so far. He didn't really know how to get back in time to meet the curfew time. Maybe he could crash at Bombs' place for the night. Yeah, that was a good idea, he thought to himself.

As he walked the sidewalks of Pig Island he made a point to note the neon signs that littered the high-rise skyscrapers.

One read like

"One Nation, One Race, One King"

Another said

"Total War, Shortest War. Sign up today and fight the Bolsheviks, Birds Welcomed!"

Such blatant propaganda would never work, Red thought. But deep down he knew it did. Even Chucks sister had fought in the east for the money. Everybody did. It made him depressed again to think just 5 years ago he and his friends had saved their island from the Pigs, now they were ruled by them.

Maybe it was better not to read the signs.

Soon Red found himself again at somebody's house. Red gently knocked on Bomb's door, trying not to wake up Momb. The door creaked open, knocking some snow on top of Red's head.

"R-red? What are you doing this late out here? It's curfew time you idiot!" Bomb exclaimed.

'Can I come in please" Red asked.

Bomb slid the door open quietly and Red walked in, dropping the snow onto the soft, warm carpet of Bomb's house.

"What are you gonna sleep here or something?" Bomb asked.

"Can I? I don't wanna fly all the way back to Bird Island in this weather. My feathers are soaking wet".

"Fine, I guess. Your gonna have to sleep in the basement though. If Momb finds out I'm having people over she'll kill me" Bomb said quietly.

"Thanks" Red replied.

Bombs' basement was a scary place. Definitely the last place besides Chuck's house to sleep in. But he'd have to make do.

Finding a nice, soft place near a pile of boxes Red slowly drifted to sleep.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Unexpected Visit

Author's Note

This story will switch perspective a lot between chapters. For example, this chapter is from Chuck's perspective and the next one will be from Silvers. This to really show how the world of Resistance is and what each character is going through. Red is the main character though, and over time the focus will increasingly be switched to him overtime as the story progresses. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and please leave a review if you liked it. Concrit is always welcomed ;)

It was a dark evening on the cold streets of Piggy Island. Crowds of people flocked (literally) to get back to here houses before the curfew was in effect. The neon propaganda signs turned off, and shops closed their store-fronts. Chuck had just finished hanging out with Bomb and Hal for the afternoon and was hurriedly speeding home for the night. His legs had almost worn out by the time he arrived at his small hut. Opening the door he was greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

"Ah, , you're back! Please take a seat, I and my assistant need to, umm..,"

"Discuss some things with you".

It was the Reichsmarshall, accompanied by a small Pig dressed in standard army garb.

"Oh, hehe.. I wasn't expecting you so late !" Chuck said nervously.

The Reichsmarshall glared at the Canary before mumbling something to his partner.

"Yes sir, I'll get it immediately". The small Pig said proudly.

The pig walked past him and out the door, Chuck wondered why an Officer of such a high ranking was at his house, but it must be good, right? He was loyal after all.

"Alright, I'm gonna get straight to the point Chuck" Foreman boldly exclaimed.

"Of course sir".

The Pig handed Chuck a small folder labeled "Red" in sharpie.

"Do you know who Red is?" He asked.

"Of course! He's my best friend!" Chuck exclaimed happily.

"Well, he won't be anymore, I and my partner have substantial evidence that he's linked with the Resistance. Did you know this?".

"W-what? Of course not! I always hated him!".

"Good, Chuck. Because soon you'll be helping us get rid of him".

Chuck gasped, now he realized why they were here.

"Getting rid of him? But he's my bes-, enemy! He's my best enemy! Of course I'll help you destroy him or whatever" He lied.

"Great! I thought you would put up some kind've resistance or something. Glad I don't have to waste ammo! Heh heh heh" The Reichsmarshall chuckled

"Well, do you have any notes or anything that would help us in the investigation?"

Chuck bit his lip. He didn't want to betray his friend like this, especially after hanging out with him. So he lied.

"I'm afraid not, sir. We don't talk very much" He frantically said.

"But I thought he was your best friend? Don't best friends talk to each other regularly?" The Pig questioned.

"I mean, Reds not the social type. He never wants to do anything and he's always depressed".

"Hmmm, ok"

"I guess we'll have to come back tomorrow then," Foreman said.

The small pig opened the door again and approached the Reichsmarshall, handing him a letter.

"Thank you, Ross".

"Of course sir!".

Chuck glared at the letter and tried to read the return address to no avail.

"Chuck, this is for you," Foreman said, handing him the letter.

"It's from your sister, Silver. All of the Pigs admire her, she's really great," Foreman added.

"Silver? Why would she send me a letter this late in the night?" Chuck questioned.

"Anyways Chuck we'll be going back to the Castle, we hope to see you later for further questioning," exclaimed the Pig.

"Of course, sir. I'll see you then".

"Heil Leonard".

"Heil Leonard!".

The Pigs both walked out, silently closing the door.

Chuck laid back, mentally exhausted by the visit.

"Man, I love Red. I don't know if I can betray someone like him" Chuck said to himself.

He rolled over on his side, clutching the letter in his wings.

"I wonder what this letter says".

Soon he fell asleep on the floor, and the night passed into a bright, colorful morning. Chuck slowly opened his eyes and realized how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten anything since his visit to Bomb's house, and his hair and feathers were a mess.

"The letter can wait".


End file.
